The Light Wizard: A Fairy Tail Fanfiction
by BaconTiger
Summary: A new wizard arrives in Fairy Tail, but he doesn't know which type of magic to use. He decides to use light magic and learns many powerful spells. Contains violence and a small amount of romance. SFW.
1. Entrance and Application

**AN: I do not own Fairy Tail, but if I did, Natsu and Erza would likely be together and the plot would be constructed differently. The guy who does is named Hiro Mashima.**

 **This is my first fanfic, so bear with me. Do not expect extremely in-depth plot, though I will attempt to add it. If I do well enough, I may eventually try to write my own fiction, complete with unique-ish storyline. (Oh, come on, everything is based on something to an extent. Science calls it intellectual progress, we writers call is inspiration.) Oh, and if the are contridictions to canon plot points, I am still in Oracion Seis arc, not much I can do without bingeing, which I am doing to catch up. Sorry for grammatical typos and the like, I am using my tablet in tandem with my laptop to write this, so if there are errors, I was on my tablet. For sure. Ok fine, I won't blame screen size. It's possible that my hands can make a slip**

 **Also, I might suck with titles..**

Daniel stepped in front of the Fairy Tail guild hall. The massive plaque towered above individual, casting a slightly intimidating aura for the most rambunctious guild around, or at least what the rumors said the guild was. Even from outside of the stone walls, laughter and song could be heard from well over a mile away. When Daniel asked the locals about the noise, they always replied with something along the lines of, "You get used to it, and once you do, it's very difficult to remain the same." The guild inside infected the residents with a lightheartedness, even when half the town was destroyed, which was apparently most of the time. The cheery guild always assisted with reconstructon, especially since it was always their fault. The guild even paid for repairs. All of this kept the town from resenting the group.

Taking a deep breath, Daniel entered the building, which excalated the volume. At that point, the merrymaking was almost to the point where it was required to either cover the ears or wear protection. Daniel craned his neck, searching for the guild master. The small and elderly man was perched on the bar, but Daniel knew better than to underestimate a Wizard Saint. This particular person was easily the most powerful wizard present. His back was towards a young woman to whom he was talking, and there was no mistaking her, either. "She's called Mira Jane," Daniel muttered to himself. He sauntered over to the pair and took a seat.

"Mind if I sit?" Daniel asked.

"No, we were just finishing," the guild master answered. Mira left to service a brunette with a pile of empty barrels beside her.

"My name is Daniel, but you can call me Dan," Daniel told him.

"I am Makarov, the guild master, but you probably know that already," Makarov replied, smiling warmly.

"Indeed, not only the Fairy Tail guild master, but a Wizard Saint as well, fluent in giant magic."

"I suppose I require no further introduction, then. May I be so privileged to inquire your business here?,"

Dan replied, "It probably won't surprise you, but I came to join the guild."

"You're right, it doesn't but it's alway nice to have new members joining," He returned.

"We've gotten that aside, now what?"

"I see no reason why you can't join, but you'll need to see about getting stamped. I also need to ask, can you use magic?"

"I have the ability, but I'm not sure which magic I'm best at," Dan supplied.

"I would recommend visiting the library after signing up, there's a bookworm in there named Levy. She ought to help you. She's got blue hair and glasses, you can't miss her."

"Thanks a bunch, Makarov."

Daniel stood up, stretching his legs. He joined the guild, then got the emblem stamped in a deep royal purple onto his right forearm. He asked one of his guildmates, a massive man with a deep tan, white hair like Mira's and a jagged scar up his face, stopping the bottom of one of his eyes, which was somehow intact.

He was very friendly as he gave his blonde new guildmate directions. As he finished up, he told him, "By the way, my name is Elfman." He extended a hand out for him to shake.

"My name is Daniel, but my friends call me Dan. Nice to meet you." Daniel shook his new friend's hand. "See you around."

Just as Dan was leaving for the library, he was tackled by a ball of flesh, which Dan thought was weird until he figured out he was taken down by Salamander and his opponent, Gray Fullbuster. Growing frustrated about being squashed, he began accidentally releasing an magic aura, detectable only by the golden magic circle beneath him. All the light sources in a five hundred foot radius flickered, then increased in brightness twentyfold, causing everyone to startle, despite being used to commotion. After the second the lights returned to normal, as well as most of the conversation. Salamander and Gray were arguing about which of them caused phenomenon the stood up and dusted himself off, angry. "Thanks, guys!" Dan yelled sarcastically. The force of his shout caused magical wind to blow back their hair. The bystanders continued ignoring him, as they were accustomed to the noise. However, an armored woman stood angrily behind the three. Only Daniel did not notice the newcomer, as she was directly behind him and the volume of his shout had masked her approach.

 **AN: That's the end of chapter one. Please provide constructive criticism, I greatly appreciate the help. It's too early to understand my "plotting" (heh, heh, that's a good pun, because 90% of writing is trolling readers with cliffhangers and stuff, like I just did.) Chapter two will come asap. Live long and prosper. Bye.]**


	2. Phenomenon Explained

**AN: I realized that grammatically, my first chapter was a bit hard to understand at one or two points. I apologize, but I was tired during my editing/publishing section. I will keep excuses to a minimum as well, no one likes a shirker. This chapter is also first drafted on my tablet, but I've slept. Enjoy.**

 _An armored woman stood angrily behind the three. Only Daniel did not notice the newcomer, as she was directly behind him and the volume of his shout had masked her approach._

Both Salamander and Gray paled at the sight of Erza Scarlett, also known as the Fairy Queen, Titania.

Dan could not believe he was that intimidating, especially as he had meant only to reprimand them.

"Natsu! Gray! Random Stranger! Behave yourselves!" Erza summoned a baseball bat, and whacked Dan in the back of the head, knocking him out just as he realized the threat behind him. Natsu and Gray quickly retreated, hoping to avoid a similar fate. Erza bounded forward and bonked their heads together, though Erza retained her seriousness. They each turned tail and sprinted out of reach as soon as scrambling to their feet.

~later in the day~

Daniel bolted awake in the infirmary, a bandage wrapped about his upper head. His soaking hair dripped down unto his slightly worn navy jeans, making Dan begin to look like he urinated into his pants . He shivered involuntarily while glaring at his antagonist. The redheaded perpetrator stood malevolently at the foot of the bed, holding a wooden bucket. Behind her, a pair of polar opposites secreting equal amounts of rage. Dan's vision cleared, and instead the trio looked curious.

"Natsu smelled a massive energy surge resonating from you while the lights exploded," Erza stated. "Any idea why that happened?"

"I got mad," Dan explained simply. Erza reddened in irritation.

"Would you like to refine your reply?" She said through gritted teeth.

Dan sighed. "The reason I know I can use magic is because when I lose control of my emotions, strange things happen. At times, bystanders are frightened by these happenings, but most of the time, I ask them about it, and they tell me that magic is apparent, either through magic circles or other magical symbols."

Erza's expression softened as he cooperated. "You have no magical training?"

"All my trainers I tried rejected me because I lack control. Many of them were even injured during my outbursts. I heard Fairy Tail destroys stuff all the time, so I figured I'd fit in. Now I'll probably get expelled from the guild, and I just joined."

Natsu chuckled for a good minute. "Man, if you got kicked from Fairy Tail for every time you destroyed something or caused an accident, then I would've been expelled a million times by now!"

Dan stared at him. Then, slowly, his frown dissipated and morphed into a embarrassed smile.

Gray cleared his throat, then pointed at Daniel's forehead. "Uh, where'd you get that?"

Dan subconsciously touched the y-shaped scar residing on his brow. "Oh, this? I rammed my face into a concrete bench while playing tag. I hit it at full speed. I was six then."

 **AN: That seemed like a good place to stop. Sorry about the chapter being short. Chapter 3 will be longer, but I need time to think about the plot. I plan on having one chapter per day, at least for now. This chapter seems to have less typos on the first draft, but when I edit it, I'll likely find something. See ya.**


End file.
